Gerraent Kavanagh
Gerranent Kavanagh is a young Evoker living in the city of Kehacec, the capital of the nation of Damcyan. Revealed at a young age to possess the unique gift of evocation and summoning Eidolons, Gerraent's natural abilities have caused him to develop a fair degree of arrogance; believing it to be a sign that he's destined to be something, or someone special. Like many children before him, Gerraent was a victim of the problematic social structure and flaws of Damcyan as a nation - and, being the son of a random prostitute, he was left to fend largely for himself; and eventually became a part of a gang. Due to Gerraent's ability to use magic, his talents were widely appreciated by the group and to increase their chance of survival, they emptied their pockets and paid a visiting White Mage to teach him basic healing magic. During his time with the gang, Gerraent also learned how to defend himself in unarmed combat, how to wield basic weaponry and over the course of the time he spent with them, also honed both mind and body to become a skilled combatant in his own right; and, through the hours he spent healing his wounded partners-in-crime it was revealed that he held a penchant for White Magic; should he ever choose to pursue the art seriously. During his early years. Gerraent developed an intense fear of ice, snow and cold in general, called cryophobia due to a traumatizing event in his past. This experience has left him completely incapable of casting ice-elemental magic, but in turn has made him especially proficient with the opposing element of fire. This phobia is appearantly so severe that he not only goes to exagerrated lengths to avoid facing it, but that he becomes almost petrified with fear when he does have to face it directly, by association - Gerraent is terrified of the season of winter. Appearance Having grown up in the streets, where only the strongest and smartest of orpans survived, Gerraent's build is solid and well-defined, possessing a broad torso, muscular arms and large calloused hands, His body hardened by years of hard physical labor under the watchful eyes of his comrades, his fit physique however is misleading as to his true call in battle - while a decent fighter by all means, Gerraent's prowess is still unworthy of even being compared to that of an actual warrior. Gerraent is otherwise blessed with solid chiseled features, a well defined jawline and appealing facial features; with warm hazel eyes and shaggy dark hair which relenetlessly resists any attembs to tame it into any agreeable style whatsoever. Being an ethnic Damcyan; Gerraent's skin is darkened by the fierce desert sun and the harsh climate in which he must live. This facet of his appearance is rarely seen clearly however, as the Evoker tends to cover himself up with concealing clothing; leaving only his arms and hands exposed to the air. Personality At first glance, Gerraent appears arrogant, impertinent and completely enthralled with his own powers; the fact that he possesses the ability to summon while most others don't seemingly having in gone to his head; and as a result, he appears both condescending and unruly. Gerraent in particular has extreme problems in acknowledging authority figures and tends to act with frustration and annoyance when someone attembs to give him instructions or commands; and it usually ends with him ignoring such commands outright, or if its unavoidable only do the exact minimum of what is required. This disdain for authority figures and incapability to do as he's told and instructed has had negative impact on his magical studies, as he frequently neglects them and berates his teacher for overfocusing on the boring.. theoretic parts and sometimes all out refuses to pay attention at all. As a result of this, Gerraent possesses very limited control over his magical powers, whom are, due to his strong connection to the Feymarch dangerously potent. So potent in fact that he's known to accidentally set his sorroundings ablaze in a heartbeat if he's surprised, furious or even when he's currently experiencing intense desires or infatuation; his magical powers waning or surging depending on his current emotional state. Gerraent's headstrong and hot-tempered attitude does nothing to alleviate these issues however; and he's frequently unintentionally been the cause of large fires and extensive property damage. Gerraent's most striking characteristic is his cryophobia, which originates from a traumatic event which occured roughly six years ago. The phobia is noted to be very severe, as even while travelling to temperate regions he remains dressed in warm clothing well above what the environment would actually require, to the extent that he traverses the the deserts of Sanubia in his casual clothing. When subjected to direct cold, Gerraent becomes almost helpless in a matter of seconds, freezing up entirely and being overwhelmed by dread; he suffers lessened, but still noticeable symptons if he's exposed to ice or snow, whether magical or natural. Background Early Life Discovery as an Evoker Meeting with Shiva Equipment Fire Staff: 'Shortly before his fearsome encounter with Shiva, Gerraent was entrusted a Fire Staff by the accompanying Sage. This proved to be the sole decision that saved his life during this horrible experience -- as the weapons heat, combined with the noble sacrifice of an old monk kept him alive after Shiva's most powerful attack, whose tremendous power eradicated all other members of the warparty, leaving him the sole survivor of the incident. As Fire Staves are very rare pieces of weaponry, Gerraent kept the weapon, both as a reminder of having to become a stronger combatant - but also as a tribute to his fallen comrades. When he received formal training in using a staff in combat, this became his preferred weapon and he carries it around wherever he goes. Abilities 'High Aether Capacity: As a bonded Evoker; Gerraent has always been gifted with reserves of mana which are considered to be significantly above average for most mages. This is due to his inner connection with the Feymarch; as a part of it was infused inside his very essence and thereby augments his natural abilities considerably. His large resserves of mana can easily be felt in the wake of his spells; particularily those attuned to the element of fire and in his actual aura and he's known to be capable of channeling continous streams of magic and invoke powerful effects even by casting lower-level spells, in particular those pieces of magic whose element corresponds to the element of Salamander. The sheer power his spells hold have caused many to mistake him as being a better Sorcerer than he actually is, which while flattering is hardly practical. While his high capacity of aether make his spells especially powerful, Gerraent's impulsive and stubborn nature has made his powers uncontrollable; and he often accidentally sets objects or even structures ablaze by mistake, being incapable of holding back both in battle and during his magical lessons. 'Staff Specialist: '''In stark contrast to most magi, whom use staves primarily as a focus for their spells and other magical techniques. Gerraent actually wields staves as actual weapons - although his prowess with them follow no known style, as he's been forced to improvise completely, as noone was willing to teach a whorepup like himself. This has given him an alternative to fall back on should he ever deem his magic inadequate to handle a particular foe. When employing staves in battle, Gerraent takes full advantage of the weapons great length, keeping himself at a reasonable distance from his opponent, while relying on elegant spinning maneuvers and impressive footwork in order to build up tremendous momentum, finally delivering ferocious attacks which connect with crushing force. 'Magical Talent: 'Like most Evokers, Gerraent was choosen by Salamander due to his impressive talent for the magical arts; while he easily tires by the lectures of old mages, his bond with Salamander has allowed him to learn spells from the Eidolon itself, rather than having to read through dusty tomes. Not only has this proved to be much more effective than any mages preaching, but Gerraent also learns the spell at a much faster rate than normal. 'Practioner of The Old Way: 'Gerraent's intense fear of ice and cold, have made him very inclined to learn the secrets of fire magic. As fire is his Eidolon's native element, he's been granted even greater understanding of the element through the empathic link they share, for this reason - Gerraent's fire spells are noted to be especially powerful for a spellcaster of his caliber; and he's capable of conjuring forth potent streams and blasts of flame whose intensity is noted to be a few notches above the average. Due to the harsh upbringing which any whorepup has to endure in the unforgiving nation of Damcyan; Gerraent's spiritual and bodily strength has lent itself quite well to the practise of the Old Way. And, through his endurance and physical strength he's able to supply continous bursts of flame at a single, or multiple targets without losing control, a feat which is usually attributed only to seasoned black mages. When Gerraent mentally joins forces with Salamander, their control of fire magic may be augmented to as much as three times Gerraent's ordinary capability; their essences now merging perfectly - when he's in this focused state, his spells are potent enough to kill most opponents outright. Because of his status as an Evoker - Gerraent is incapable of using any other magical element than fire for actual combat. 'White Magic: 'Gerraent was discovered to possess a knack for white magic, which is in stark contrast to most other Evokers whose talents are mostly invested in black magic. The White Mage he briefly studied under even remarked that should Gerraent prove to become interested in the art, he might turn out to be become quite good in the field. His affinity for white magic was further proven by how quickly he's been implementing the knowledge that Salamander offers him within the field; his learning needing very little help. Gerraent puts emphasis on the branch of protective magic, perhaps tied to his past meeting with Shiva. Evoker 'Summon: 'Being an Evoker, Gerraent naturally possesses the extraordinary ability of calling upon beings of vast power known as Eidolons, in order to aid him in battle. Despite this fantastical gift however - he is incapable of summoning any other creature than his own personal Eidolon, Salamander. Despite this apparent lack of versatility, Gerraent has been noted to be an Evoker of great potential, should his talents be honed in the right direction, signified by the fact that a well-known Eidolon of great power commented in his younger days that he held ''some promise. Salamander Salamander is Gerraent's personal Eidolon, or Whytkin as they're more commonly reffered to as. Salamander takes on the form of a medium-sized, reptilesque creature, with smooth golden skin which seems to gleam faintly when exposed to light. Being roughly the size of a small cat, Salamander is most commonly spotted while sitting comfortably perched on the shoulder of its bonded Evoker. Scouting around for anything that may pose a potential threat, whether to Gerraent or itself. As an Eidolon representing the element of Fire; Salamander is impossible to harm through the use of fire magic, weaponry or effects, in fact, any attempt to do so will only result in Salamander being healed instead! For this very reason, whenever it isn't sitting perched on Gerraent's shoulder, it is most commonly lie curled up in a fireplace somewhere. Salamander's affinity for the element of fire is a result of it wanting to alleviate its Evokers intense fear of ice, snow and cold; and it henceforth became Salamander, the lesser spirit of fire. Its first action upon arising from its previous, larvae-like state was to teach Gerraent how to cast the basic spells, Fire and NulFrost. Salamander accomplished this feat by communicating through a form of empathic impressions and pictures, which - due to the close link between Salamander and Gerraent proved to be a much more effective a method of learning than the common methods of learning magic. Abilities '''Fire Eater: '''As an Eidolon of Fire, Salamander draws sustenance from fire, whether it be natural, artificial or magical in nature, Salamander is not only healed and sustained by fire, but can also be permanently strengthened by it if exposed to a large amount of magical flames. If Salamander is hit by one of these powerful spells, it will grow in size and gain access to the spell in question, this change can however only happen once and subsequent castings of the same spell will have no other cumulative effect on its power. The three remaining spells that it must be hit with in order to reach full adulthood as an Eidolon are, Fira, Firaga and Firaja. '''Fire Magic: '''Salamander's natural attunement to fire allows it to cast simple fire spells in combat, simply by extending its mana into the environment, where it instantly combusts upon itself and then manifesting as floating orbs of fire, which must be seized and molded into an actual purpose. Salamander's ability to use fire magic effectively though is somewhat restricted by its lower intelligence and thus it instead most normally summons fires solely for the benefit of Gerraent himself. Allowing him to conserve his own energy resserves while still being capable of using magic with great efficiency; by drawing upon the element by using Salamander as the medium. '''Protective Magic: '''Being a lesser Eidolon, Salamander's capacity for protective spells are restricted to the most basic of spells; and it can only cast spells which has something to do with its associated element; these spells being NulFrost and NulBlaze- Salamander's ability to cast NulFrost is spawned by the sheer neccessity for it to be capable of imparting the spell upon Gerraent. In order to preserve both of their lives in the face of Gerraent's severe cryophobia. While it has succeeded in teaching Gerraent how to cast NulFrost; much in part to overwhelming desire to learn that particular spell on the Evoker's part, it is currently working on teaching the spellcaster NulBlaze. '''Sanguine Bolt: '''The first unique ability Salamander manifested is one Gerraent has named, Sanguine Bolt - due to the vibrant blood-red color of the flames which it conjures. Salamander initiates this special ability by expelling the better part of all its mana resserves into a large orb of fire which orignates from any point within Salamander's immediate range. The orb grows quickly depending on how much energy Salamander puts into it, if it puts all of its energy into it it grows to roughly thrice the size of a normal fireball and when connecting with a target culminates in an intense blast of flames, whose intensity is noted to rival those of a Fira spell. By exerting its energy to this level however, Salamander is incapable of supporting its presence in the material world any longer, and fades back into the Feymarch to recuperate - something which commonly takes a full week to accomplish; and during this period Gerraent is incapable of summoning it. Stats Miscellaneous Information Spell Information The list of spells that Gerraent can cast, along with listing the spells he's currently in the process of learning Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Summoners Category:LGBT Characters Category:Mages